New Pilot, Old Friend
by Kitty Lee Mew
Summary: The G-Boys get another pilot added but they don't expect who they got. This australian pilot is somebody's old friend. Complete.
1. The Meeting

~Blaok Crystaal~  
  
I jumped out of the cockpit mouth of G-Scythray-Wing , a gundam with power to rival the five special gundams owned by the guys I am to meet today. I calmly walked to the door of the safe house they are staying at these past months. A smiling blond opened the door. "Quatre, I presume" I said emotionless in my australian accent reaching a torn gloved hand out to shake his hand he had pushed forward as he nodded. I could tell he was wondering how i keep my dress on. I nodded to him and walked in. "Blaok Crystaal , as you can tell by now..The australian priestest and G-Scythray-Wing pilot" Again he nodded. His smiling and nodding was getting annoying...soon in bounded one I wasn't told about...he jumped on me sending me down. "Blaok!!!!!It's me , Duo!" "Please kindly get off of me...." I just gave a blank look as he sat on me on the floor...two brown haired boys and a black haired boy with out his shirt on came walking into the living room and started snickering.  
  
~Wufei~  
  
I looked at the red haired australian priestest pilot. I looked to Heero and gave him a questioning look that said 'She's a real pilot?' Heero had nodded. I mentally rolled my eyes at how Duo showed his emotions by tackling her. Her red hair some how caught my attention..it was like a blood stained silk veil hanging past her waist. I mentally shook my head. I watched as she hit Duo sending him back a bit...that blood stained veil like hair of hers shiftly slightly as she stood. Trowa leaned against the wall as Quatre walked over.  
  
~Duo~  
  
I pulled back as her fist contacted with my jawbone. Watching her get up I rubbed the throbbing spot. In that split second I felt anger and all emotions possible poured into the swing. I gave her a sad look , not because she hit me but because she hid her emotions. I remember her first hit she sent into my gut when we were kids, how her hidden emotions spilled from her fist into my gut. Standing up I walked over to the now grouped pilots, all of us watching her. My eyes widen when I saw confusion in Wufei's eyes as I walked over he looked troubled over....an emotion?  
  
~Heero~  
  
A smile played my lips as her fist came in contact with Duo's face, I smiled not because he got hit but because she was female and had a way to hide all her punch cause if she didn't she might have broke his jaw. Truely amazing. I cursed the smile mentally, stepping forward. "Well Blaok, I'm Heero, that's Wufei...." Pointing to them in turn. "..Duo as you found out, Quatre, I think you met first and he's Trowa. You'll room across the hall from Wufei, if you like.....and Dinner is in an hour...At dinner we will get to know more about each other."  
  
~Blaok~  
  
"Hmm" I nodded to each and then about dinner. "I'll be at Dinner on time......Wufei can you show me to my room?" He nodded...Nodding was becoming annoying real fast a cute smile was plastered to the arabian's lips...the american priest still rubbed his badly bruised jawbone which I could have broken but didn't...the europian just said a simple '`ey' and the chinese just gave a small nod for his hello. I followed him as he began walking to the stairs.  
  
~Wufei~  
  
As she followed me I couldn't really hear her steps only the sound of the dress and her red hair shifting with her steps. This was annoying I don't even know her and I already love a part of her, her hair. "This is it." I opened the door. "Tonight Quatre is cooking...You're lucky...last night Duo cooked..." I smiled trying to get a smile to play at her lips. Her only reply was 'yeah guess' and she walked into the room shutting the door in my face. "Rude...Love the hair..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-Chan *Smile* "Okay this is a very old fic, so tell me what you think. I didn't change anything from when I first made it, it's like 2 years old. Ok." 


	2. Dinner

~Blaok~  
  
I sighed as I brushed my hair with a brush Duo had put in my bathroom. I could tell he and Wufei are the only ones to brush their hair. I walked to the door "And I must live with them for seven months....life sucks.." I opened the door and walked down the hall and walked the stairs into the kitchen to see Quatre and Heero were the only ones to arrive so far, Wufei had came in not to far after me.  
  
~Wufei~  
  
I walked in and the first thing I saw was the blood stained silk veil of hair infront of my face. I could just smell her shampoo which smelt a days worth of being worn away. Mentally I berated myself for even being so into her hair. I walked to my seat and of course they burdened me to have her a chair beside me. After the others joined us, Quatre turned and greeted us happily, a warm happy smile plastered on his lips. He brought a large bowl from the stove and set it on a pot holder in the center of the table.  
  
~Duo~  
  
"Hello all!!" I sat next to Blaok as she sat with Wufei to her other side, on his side was Trowa and Heero's then Quatre's seat. "What's tonight....mmm spahegetti...You're great Quatre" "I know." "Have to admit your better then me." "Of course he is. He doesn't burn food.." "Shut up Heero" I gave him a soft punch on the shoulder having him at my side since Quatre was still up getting drinks for us. "So Blaok, where have you been the last thirteen years?"  
  
~Blaok~  
  
Questions..I hate questions. "I was alone practicing piloting and priestesting." I watched as everyone had sat closer to the table and had a good amount of food on their plate...Wufei looked at me. "You gonna eat..?" "I don't eat..." Quatre looked concerned. "But you have to eat to live" "When I need to I eat a meal or two but that is it...the rest of my time I am training." "Oh..." Quatre sound worried.  
  
~Trowa~  
  
I smirked at the way she seemed to be lieing cause she looked as healthy as the next pig...namly, Duo..Then I looked into her eyes and saw she wasn't lieing. Now I was as worried as Quatre...I looked to Quatre...I looked to the fancy designs for her gloves up her arms which where just like circles going seperatly up her arm with little crosses on each open area..If you looked you could see cuts under the edge of the silver satin gloves which stopped at her wrists.  
  
~Quatre~  
  
She ended up worrying me till I sat and we ended up sitting in an akward silence. She stood and excused herself...her dress...I love it...It was a leather strap that went around her chest and was two and a half inches wide then a satin choker like necklace of her satin dress dropped down both the front and back of her body and they travled to about her waist and was three inches wide and then about two and a half inches below her waist the satin met for about an inch then seperated again...a thin silver cross covered the front. I loved her dress....After awhile we finished dinner, we were off to bed...Duo to a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-Chan "No Clue what to say really but yeah. Oh, here is something, this fic is from before I learned that correctly it is Hiiro Wu Fei and Nanashi." 


	3. Suicide?

~Blaok~  
  
Early the next morning I was bugged by Duo. After he left, I walked out of my room to the back door downstairs. I walked out into the dew filled air. I walked to where I heard humming. "Quatre?...I...like...your voice..sing instead of hum..." I sighed at how I couldn't sing cause I couldn't put my heart into it like Quatre did his humming...He nodded and begun singing his song in words. "your lyrics are good where did you get them?" "My half-sister's aunt sung it to me all the time." I nodded and grabbed some clothes and helped him put the wet cloth on the line.  
  
~Quatre~  
  
'She is so cold...If I could just spend the day with her I could warm her up...she is so tense.' She had just took clothes and hung them on the line without even being asked 'maybe she was warm but the warmth was covered.' I walked to the basket and got some more clothes and pinned them on the line.  
  
~Wufei~  
  
"God her hair is getting to me..." I watched her and Quatre hang clothes . I turned at a knock on my door. "Come in" Duo walked in and walked over to see what I was looking at. "She packs a punch, my cheek is swollen so much I can barely talk." "Good lets hope it stays that way...that'd be funny to see." "Not funny." He gave a soft punch to my chest. I smirked. "I have a problem with her...I love her hair, it's like a blood stained silk veil" "Huh? Really? Chang Wufei...having a problem..with a female?? haha." I punched his shoulder enough only to leave a small bruise, he sighed. "Well Wufei, I came to tell you that I'm going to the store if you want anything?" "No thanks...well, are you getting some new hair-ties? Mine are beginning to miss."  
  
~Duo~  
  
I turned around and my eyes widdened as I walked out. "Yeah ok." I walked to the living room where Trowa and Heero were sitting. "Guys need anything from the store?" "No." They both answered at the same time. I nodded and walked out the front door and to the Ford truck out front...I got in remembering Blaok needs her paxil from the drug store and Quatre needs dumpling mix for tonight. I licked my lips.  
  
~Heero~  
  
"Trowa?" "Yeah Heero?" I looked at him. "Did you notice how pale she was once you got a good look on her?" "Yeah." He nodded "I'm Worried she's to fragile to be around the safe house if she has to wear such light clothing." "Yeah I think we are all worried."  
  
~Blaok~  
  
I walked away into the forest after Quatre walked in. I walked to a clearing and began training, fighting the air and practicing my catholic prays. I brought my boot off the ground and pulled a knife from my heel and began to slit my wrist after taking my gloves off. I let the blood rain to the ground my body growing faint but I was able to walk back after the blood stopped. That night I didn't even leave my room...I took my paxil then blacked out...Duo came to find me passed out and had Wufei medicate me and Quatre fed me Chicken and Dumplings...My favorite...The five didn't leave my room till I had fell asleep.  
  
~Duo~  
  
"I can't believe she slit her wrist" I complained the next morning to the other guys...She came down the stairs but we sent her back upstairs to her room.Wufei had offered to keep her up there so he's probably lost up there most likely complaining about his new hair fetish for her hair.  
  
~Trowa~  
  
"She's a smart pilot she should now better then that." I looked at them. They all seemed worried, she had been here only two nights now and had almost killed herself. Maybe she was trying to really kill herself or she is trying to be the thinest in the world...which, personally, I think she is.  
  
~Heero~  
  
"She shouldn't have taken the paxil...any medication..after such a blood loss!" I watched as they saw the worry in my eyes. I can't believe it, don't even know her enough to care and what am I doing...Caring...I can't believe it.  
  
~Quatre~  
  
"I think we should take turns spending time with her till she warms up and actually becomes friendly." I watched them nod in agreement.  
  
~Duo~  
  
"God...She's still a.." "Duo that's not nice!" "What...A Suicidalist?" "Quatre...Duo doesn't even no what he wants to call her" "Yeah Quatre...Heero's right...." "Heero's right about what...What was I going to call her at first?" "Nothing Duo....Nothing." "But Quatre!" "He said nothing" "But Trowa?!" "DUO!" "Yes Heero." I gave a defeated sigh to them...They all sighed in unison at beating me in the little confusing ramble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-Chan *Blinks* "Well, she tried to kill herself, K?" 


	4. His Slip Up

~Quatre~  
  
"Hi Blaok...can I hang with you?" "Hmm.." She nodded. I smiled and walked to the seat next to her bed, She was strapped to the bed because she kept getting up and cutting herself or trying inflict pain. "You know my life is about hurting myself..." "Good catholics don't try to kill themselves!" I blinked and covered my mouth since I yelled. She just gave me a small stare then she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." "It's ok. I'm used to yelling." She sat there still and calm. I sighed then smiled. "So what is there to talk about?"  
  
~Blaok~  
  
"You tell me..." I sighed keeping my eyes shut. I groaned as I tried to sit up and lost to the binds on my wrist. "Just stay down..Are you hungry?" "No..." I lied...I mentally glared as my stomach was churning, burning for food. "I guess I could be.." "Okay be back in a second." "Hmm." I couldn't believe it...this sweet, adorable boy had ask to get me food..no he had practically made me say yes since I couldn't do anything to stop him.  
  
~Trowa~  
  
"I'm glad you're alive" I muttered through my drink as Quatre came into the kitchen to get food for her. "She wouldn't hurt me..plus she couldn't even sit up." "Good to hear" Wufei had said finally from his place washing dishes. I nodded in agreement to him.."Wufei,why aren't you out training?" "I just don't wanna be outside." "Okay whatever." I couldn't believe at how ever since she got here, he started acting wierd. Each time she came near he would have a blank look on. I jumped at a cracking sound.  
  
~Wufei~  
  
I held the glass I was washing..I began thinking at how something other than her hair got to me the time I strapped her down because she wouldn't stay down and away from pain...I jumped as the glass cracked in my hand...groaning I threw it in the trash. I watched as Quatre set the food on the table and came over and hugged me. "You okay Wufei?..." "Just fine..I was just thinking..." "Thinking is dangerous for you, huh?" Duo had walked in but Heero was the owner of the voice. "Shut up.." I growled as I washed and dried my hands. "You going to take her that, Quatre?" I said motioning to the food.  
  
~Quatre~  
  
"Huh?...uhm...Yeah..." I was busy being amazed at Wufei I forgot about the food. I grabbed it and walked to the stairs and I walked to her room walking in and set the food on her lap. "Uhm...Can I trust you enough to unstrap a wrist?"  
  
~Blaok~  
  
"You can't trust anybody not even somebody you've known your whole life.." "Uhm...Right..Can I unstrap your wrist and you'll stay there?" "Hnn." "Uhm...I'm getting Wufei now..." I watched as he got up and left...I growled as I began struggling and the hot food began to spill...'Ugh!' Perfect  
  
~Wufei~  
  
I blinked as Quatre came down and over to me. "Wufei? Can you help me?" "With what?" "Blaok..." "Busy sorry." I answered way to quickly, everybody stared at me. "What!?" I got up and walked outback. I looked up as I began training.. I saw Blaok in her window.  
  
~Blaok~  
  
I had gotten free from the straps that held me down I had gotten lucky the food spilt on the quilt. I walked to the window and watched as Wufei began training...He was truey amazing to live with people like this. He was just truely amazing...Beautiful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-Chan *Blink Blink* "Okay, like I said, very very very old....heh." 


	5. Soft Sides

~Wufei~  
  
I was downstairs eating breakfast. That night we had to talk to Blaok and finally trusted her to not kill her self. I went to my room and got clothes to change into when I get out of the shower. I sighed walking to the bathroom. Blaok walked out as I reached for the doornob. Looking into her eyes and her wet hair and how she was wrapped in a towel. I hid my blushing.  
  
~Blaok~  
  
I had opened the door and there was Wufei reaching for the doornob. I watched his eyes move from my face to my hair..I was glad he wasn't one to look to the chest..He stepped back and I walked past. Heero was at the top of the stairs staring at me, I nodded slightly going into my room..Both Wufei and Heero had a glazy stare. I sighed sitting on my bed waiting for Quatre to bring my dress to me.  
  
~Quatre~  
  
I passed Heero..I watched Wufei shake his head and walk into the bathroom. "What's up?" "Huh??...Nothing.." Heero had shook the glazed look from his eyes. Nodding I walked to Blaok's door knocking, then entered and gave her her dress. "Here is your dress Blaok...need anything else?" "No..." I nodded walking out my cheeks tinted a red color. I walked downstairs to watch Duo and Trowa play a card game...Trowa was winning cause Duo kept his thoughts elsewhere, you could tell. I sat and watched them.  
  
~Duo~  
  
I couldn't get my mind off how she came without me knowing. I wish she had called to tell me or somebody told me....I don't think that any of us expected the pilot of the new G-Scythray-Wing to be her let alone a female. I groaned as Trowa piped up. "Beat you again..whats up?" "Huh?...Nothing just thinking." "Everybody has been thinking alot...I think it has to deal with how Blaok is the pilot we had been waiting for and how she was trying to kill herself." I looked to Quatre who just came in. "Hmm." I mumbled nodding, falling back into thought.  
  
~Wufei~  
  
I walked from the bathroom in the clothes I took from my room...Walking to Blaok's room I paused...Knocking, I ran through my thoughts. Again she opened the door and all I could look at was her face and then her hair then to her feet. "Hi..Can I talk?" "Hmm..You can." She moved out of the way and let me in.  
  
~Blaok~  
  
I wondered what he wanted...he sat on the chair next to my bed and I sat on my bed. "Yes?" "How come you have no emotion?" "Because emotions can get you killed!" I blinked at how I got frustrated...Was I begining to get emotions? "I see...I used to believe like that...Can I spend the day with you to show you emotions aren't going to get you killed? I should know...I'm still alive.." "Whatever..Not like I have anything else to do...Huh?" He had reached to my hair and ran a hand through it. "Your hair is like a blood stained silk veil. I like it" "Oh.." I grabbed the brush Duo bought me and handed it to Wufei..As he moved to the bed and began brushing my hair, I shuddered 'What's this? An emotion?'  
  
~Wufei~  
  
I took the brush...I moved to the bed as she turned to the side...I began brushing her long locks..She shuddered softly... "Cold?" "Slightly.." Her answer was delayed as if she didn't know. I watched as she rolled to the side, laying during her motion. I rubbed her shoulder. "You okay?..Should I leave?" "Don't leave me...I've been left by everybody..." Her voice seemed sad instead of the stoic voice she usually had..I leaned over her a bit to look at her sad face..'What is this I feel?' "I won't leave.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-Chan *Blink Blin* "Nothin really to say." 


	6. Training

~Heero~  
  
I woke up completely bored..All the others where to fragil to train except Trowa and Wufei...Trowa was busy helping Quatre and Duo buy some flowers for their new garden out back, so I went to Wufei's room. As I knocked I heard from Blaok's room 'He didn't leave me...Thank you, Wufei..' My eyes widened with surprise. I went to her door and stood there, leaning on the wall waiting to see if one left.  
  
~Blaok~  
  
First thing I did when I woke up was remembered him rubbing my shoulder and saying he wouldn't leave. I noticed the blanket on me and looked to him. "He didn't leave me..." I leaned over and hugged him puting the cover over him and the pillow behind him on the chair. "Thank you, Wufei." I stood and went to my window.  
  
~Wufei~  
  
I woke when she said 'thank you.' I yawned and stood. "Your welcome, Blaok." I watched her spin in surprise. We both looked to the door when somebody knocked. I walked to the door and opened it to find Heero there who raised a brow. Throwing my hands up in a jesture to say 'no', all while shaking my head. "I only stayed since she asked me not to leave.." I was then hugged by the stoic japanese boy.  
  
~Heero~  
  
I couildn't believe it had really been Wufei, till she said 'thank you' and I heard him talk. That's when I knocked and Wufei answered. My first thought and look to him made him give an innocent shake of his head. I looked him in his eyes, though I stood only an inch shorter then him. "Yeah whatever, I believe..Wanna go train?" "Sure..." Cutting him off she walked over. "May I come?" "If you can find something to train in..You aren't training in a dress..." She nodded.  
  
~Wufei~  
  
I nodded with what Heero said. "She can borrow my old training outfit I've out-grown it but she could probably fit in it." "Thank you again,Wufei" I watched as she followed me to my room and Heero walked downstairs to wait.. I pulled out the blue tank top and baggy white pants from my bottom drawer and handed them to her. "They should fit. If not tie them tighter then supposed to be." I said about the pants, the shirt shouldn't matter.  
  
~Heero~  
  
I nodded as Wufei came down the stairs and we waited for her. Soon she appeared at the top of the stairs and begun walking down her hair held back like Wufei's, just longer...She looked like a hot red head female Wufei..I hid the smirk tugging at my lips. I led them to where I wanted to train. I decided to have some fun and go easy on Blaok while training with her first. "Blaok, want to train with me first?"  
  
~Blaok~  
  
I nodded and stood in a pose that caused Wufei and Heero to give me a blank stare..It was Wufei's fighting stance. "Wufei and I learned the same fighting...That's how I was raised...To know all culture and a lot about the cultures...Chibi Okami Chan.." I nodded at their surprise at me calling Heero a small wolf.  
  
~Trowa~  
  
We had gotten back before the others made it to their training spot which I followed them to, to watch them train and I learned about Blaok's raising in different cultures..I nodded to myself..I left Quatre and Duo to gardening so I could follow..I walked from my spot..." So...all cultures?" They all looked to me.." Trowa??..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-chan *Smiles innocently* "Okay it's a bit weird, but hey. It's very old hehe. Erm yeah." 


	7. She Laughs

~Quatre~  
  
I sat in the living room after Duo and I had finished planting our flowers. I leaned on the sleeping Duo sitting next to me. I smiled at the group that just walked in. I start laughing softly at how they were tired and sweaty....Except Blaok...It look as though she was the only one who hadn't trained. "So, who is the best with their moves?.." My smile dropped into a dead laugh at what Wufei had to say.  
  
~Wufei~   
  
"She beat us...and we went against her all at once..." I sighed and gave a cheesy grin at what the half asleep Duo said. "You guys stink...lets go outside and I'll hose you down so it gets done quicker.." Every one burst out laughing...Even Blaok had a hidden grin...I think I was the only one who noticed her pearl white fangs as she snorted once. Her voice was calm and unwavered like the rest of ours so it was hard to hear under our laughing. I walked over to Duo and thumped his nose with my index finger's second knuckle, he sat up. "Why don't we get Blaok to wet us down with the hose....It would probably be a fun sight for her knowing you."  
  
~Duo~  
  
"Sounds great...How about it Blaok...You used to hose me down when we were kids cause I always laid in the wet meadow." "Sure, sounds fun." I blinked at the smile playing at her lips...I ran over and jumped onto her, this time she caught me and I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. "Yeah, This is so gonna be fun!" "A little less yelling please...that's my ear.." I nodded and kissed her cheek making her snort back a laugh and I leaned forward pushing her back...I smiled and stood. "Beat you guys to the hose! Where is Quatre...Trowa? Wufei Heero?" "They went outside as you pushed me down..." She smirked and walked out back where the others went.  
  
~Heero~  
  
I was glad Blaok loosened up a bit...I love the way Duo always teases everybody...But in someway I wished I could tease people like he does. I stripped to boxers like the rest of the guys and watched her come out as Duo was stripping to his red boxers.  
  
~Trowa~  
  
I think everybody is as happy as I am at how Blaok is loosening up...I looked to Quatre's blue boxers then Heero's grey and Wufei's green and Duo's red ones.. I wore simple black. Blaok went to the hose and picked it up turning it on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo-Chan *Blink* "K, I got stuck talking now, she is hiding wondering why she ever wrote this...Oh yea, Uhm...Review so she knows how sucky it is..K?" 


	8. Coldness

~Blaok~  
  
I smirked as I let the water get cold. After it got cold enough I turn the hose on completely and started spraying them....I giggled at there cries from the cold water.."To cold Blaok!!" Duo should know from when we were kids I always made the water cold....I smirked and grabbed Quatre's hand and pulled him to me...I whispered in his ear "Take Wufei and Duo's hair ties out....I wanna see there hair loose like yours" He blushed but nodded and I pushed him back into the water and he did as I asked.  
  
~Quatre~  
  
I smirked and pulled Wufei and Duo's hairties out and the water blew their hair around. I giggled as they turned and tackled me playfully splashing some mud , that had begun puddling, on me. Trowa and Heero joined in the small mud fight that begun....We stopped hearing Blaok giggling then she slipped in mud giggling more...She was on her hands and knees and her hair was hanging into the mud.  
  
~Heero~  
  
I laughed with the others as she tried to stand but fell to a sit still giggling. I walked over and helped her up....the white pants and blue shirt weren't baggy anymore, they stuck to her skin covered in mud and water. I smirked and held her still as the guys all got mud and came over putting it on her...She screamed playfully.  
  
~Duo~  
  
She got muddy because she made the mud and made us cold....I think it's fair...We all hugged her to get her even more muddy..But she had moved and we all slipped in the mud...She was at the hose again but she was shutting it off...I yelp "Blaok we need that to clean off." "With cold water?" She smirked.  
  
~Wufei~  
  
I got up and went at her but she ran to the door and we all chased her in so she was cornered...We chased her to the living room and Quatre tackled her playfully...I smirked and went over with the others on my heels.  
  
~Trowa~  
  
I kneeled and started tickling her sides and she squirmed."Stop Trowa! That tickles" Soon the others joined in and we started a tickling war.  
  
~Blaok~  
  
A little after we all layed there after the tickling war I got up."I need to shower i'll be back....And i'll be clean....Then you can take showers." I smirked and went to the stairs and went up and showered. They were all waiting to use the shower when I walked out....We all blushed as I was in only a white towel...the dirty clothes in the hamper.  
  
~Quatre~  
  
I watched as she went into her room..We all ran and tried to beat each other into the bathroom and into the shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wu-Chan *Blinks* "Uhm, yes...kinda weird, ne?" 


	9. Choosing

~Heero~  
  
I had gotten out of the shower and went to check for missions and get dressed. I found a mission I thought would be good. I call a group meeting in the livingroom after everybody was cleaned and dress.  
  
~Duo~  
  
The new outfit I bought Bloak looks good on her. Brown pants and a green top and her black boots went great together. I sat on the floor infront of her looking to Heero. Wufei was to her right and Trowa was to her left and Quatre was infront of him on the floor.  
  
~Heero~  
  
"Okay. I found a mission and only three can go. Bloak if you want to go you have first dibs because your new and the rest of us will decide who goes." "Okay. I like to be the first one choosen" I watched her smile. Duo got the glimps in his eyes saying, 'If I don't get to go and spend time with my childhood friend somepeople will pay.'  
  
~Quatre~  
  
"Well, I for one would like to stay here." I smiled as Trowa agreed with me. I sighed and waited for a war to break out. Duo would want to stay with her since they are childhood friends and both Heero and Wufei love missions.  
  
~Wufei~  
  
"I'm staying. Heero, you can go. Duo can go too." I got up to go to my room yawning. I listened to the happy sound of Duo laugh in victory and Quatre cheer saying for once no war broke out.  
  
~Bloak~  
  
"When are we leaving?" "We are leaving tonight I want us to get enough sleep and stuff packed cause it will take a bit of time to get to the base we have to sneak into and steal information from." I thought it sounded easy. What happened after we got our stuff ready , slept and got to the base cause me to have second thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-Chan *Smirks super evilly* "Dun-dun-dun....It's the part everybody hates coming up. So sorry...but it has to happen." 


	10. Bad Happening

~Heero~  
  
"The base is this way!" I told them as we neared the OZ base...I was set to give Duo a speech to calm him down if she got killed inside since we have no clue how good of a fighter she is. "Lets hide our gundams here in the mountains!"  
  
~Duo~  
  
"Okay!..I'm ready for this....Hey does anybody have any candy...I don't think mine will last me long enough" "DUO!!!" I heared them both yell to me. "Gods...Only trying to lighten the mood....The only talking was the directions from Heero" I sighed...Being stubborn wouldn't help them complete this mission any faster.  
  
~Blaok~  
  
I couldn't help but smile....I slid my gundam visor off and clicked the lights of the cockpit on with a button...My gundam was all about me knowing the consil by heart and using all my senses for fighting. I landed in the mountains with the others and got out of the cockpit jumping to the ground and going over to the others.  
  
~Heero~  
  
"Okay put these suits on...I'll be directing you two different ways to the seperate information." They nodded and Duo began changing infront of us...Both blushing we turned from him....I heard her walk off to hide behind her gundam's leg to change. After Duo was done changing I turned and handed him a headset. "Don't break it please Duo....Hey here Blaok....you'll need it" When she came back I had tossed her the headset for her and she put it on."Now go and leave me alone....Oh and the way for you both to get in is go over the gate and go left of the doors and there is a vent system...."  
  
~Blaok~  
  
I led Duo over the gate and to the vent system...We went in till we came to a split. "Heero....do they both lead to a different information system or do we just take one for now?" "Blaok go down the right one and Duo keep straight....both of you put the heat visor on that is connected to the headset so I can keep you safe.." "Haha funny Heero..." Was Duo's response.. I did as Heero said for the rest of the vent system.  
  
~Duo~  
  
The whole way I keep muttering things about mean, mean people making me do all the stuff...I came to a vent opening and Heero said 'get out of the vent and go right' So i did and i guess that time in the vent meant I had the easy way cause I came right up on the door to the system...So I slipped in and went to the main desk of buttons...Heero began telling me codes...Directing Blaok every now and then.  
  
~Blaok~  
  
After about fifty yards in the vent since Duo and I split up I had to leave the vents....going through what was like a maze, Heero got me to the information system room....I slipped in and did the codes he told me....I pulled out a disk from the drive that I absently slipped in when I got there...My job now was to meet Duo in the vents and not leave without him.  
  
~Duo~  
  
I finished and got out and went to the vent...Heero started yelling to me about hurrying...I guess I payed attention to late because people started firing at me...I got in the vent and scurried as fast as I could to find Blaok with Heero's directions....As soon as we met we headed for the outlet and got out.  
  
~Heero~  
  
I dropped everything I had and grabbed guns and smoke and tear bombs..I ran to the gates as fast as I could firing at any OZie I could...Soon I saw Blaok and Duo come out of the vent and head to the gates...Blaok dropped down beside me first and I handed her a gun waiting for Dou while in a gun firing war with the OZ gaurds that suddenly appeared. I turned and ran as a deathly scream came from two.  
  
~Duo~  
  
I was dodging bullets as I climbed the fence...Why was everybody faster than me at climbing gates? Suddenly ,a scream slipped from my lips, on the other side as I was going down. I saw red and dropped down to the ground but somewhere along the way I got caught in the arms of what I could hardly make out...everything was blood red...I think it was my Blood Gaurdian Angel.  
  
~Blaok~  
  
I let out a scream as I saw a bullet fly out of Duo's back. I dropped the gun and caught him as he fell.. The blood on his body made it hard to tell if he had gotten shot through the heart. I turned and ran with him in my arms hugging him close as if I was going to drop him...I finally caught up with Heero as we faded from the OZies' sight and we went to the site where our gundams are.  
  
~Heero~  
  
Once we got back to the sight I dropped everything and went to Blaok and Duo as she set him on the ground. I noticed my hot tears dropped down onto his blood cover chest which she had torn the top of the suit off of him to try and clean the wound.  
  
~Blaok~  
  
Before I even got done cleaning the wound I picked him up. "I'm taking him to the hospital...He's going to live..." I knew I was lieing to myself...I carried him to my gundam...since it was laying I climbed a bit and got into the cockpit with him....I strapped in and held him....Soon I could actually feel the life gone from his body...I let out the most blood curdling scream, loud enough to wake the dead un-dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-Chan *Wipes tears away* "Okay 'dead un-dead' means like you know when a vampire gets killed finally or a zombie actually dies....that is like dead un-dead." 


	11. Insanity Begins

~Heero~  
  
I had to pry Duo's dead body from her arms before we could leave...I decided we should keep his gundam..So I put him in his gundam cockpit seat and strapped him in...I would carry his gundam back is was I had thought of. When we got back the others looked to our gundams in the sky....I could tell they were worried when they saw only two flying gundams and one being carried.  
  
~Quatre~  
  
I knew something was wrong while they were gone...As soon as they landed we ran over to find out what happened....Blaok had spent hours in her gundam after they got back but Heero carried Duo's lifeless body in and layed him on the couch. "Until the medics can come and take him to a funeral home...." Was all Heero said through tears before going to his room.  
  
~Wufei~  
  
I was outside trying to get Blaok out of her gundam. I had finally got the cockpit open and as soon as I did I found her crying and screaming at the invisible Duo in her arms. I unstrapped her and drug her out and got her to the ground...I carried her inside...Her screams came lower and lower as she lost her voice.  
  
~Trowa~  
  
I saw Wufei carry in Blaok and she looked as though she had gone insane. I wouldn't blame her...She knew Duo probably three times as much as we or Heero had and Heero looks almost Insane though he was more calm than her. I knew she cared more than she showed.  
  
~Blaok~  
  
'Duo!! You bastard get back here and live till you die of a natural death...Not being shot!!!!' Kept racing through my mind...I held tighter to Wufei as I lost my voice. I turned and with wide eyes I saw Duo's dead body...I got from Wufei's grip and ran over falling to a kneel at Duo's side...I layed my head on his arm and beat his chest with one fist while,with an almost quiet voice, I screamed at him. "Duo get up!! You're not dead!!!!"  
  
~Quatre~  
  
I picked Blaok up to her feet and pulled her away from Duo when the medics arrived. They asked if she was his girlfriend but we told them no. It took us all to hold her back as they carried Duo out in a body bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-Chan *Pouts* "So how much do you like?...Hate?" 


	12. Shifts

~Heero~  
  
I had to pry Duo's dead body from her arms before we could leave...I decided we should keep his gundam..So I put him in his gundam cockpit seat and strapped him in...I would carry his gundam back is was I had thought of. When we got back the others looked to our gundams in the sky....I could tell they were worried when they saw only two flying gundams and one being carried.  
  
~Quatre~  
  
I knew something was wrong while they were gone...As soon as they landed we ran over to find out what happened....Blaok had spent hours in her gundam after they got back but Heero carried Duo's lifeless body in and layed him on the couch. "Until the medics can come and take him to a funeral home...." Was all Heero said through tears before going to his room.  
  
~Wufei~  
  
I was outside trying to get Blaok out of her gundam. I had finally got the cockpit open and as soon as I did I found her crying and screaming at the invisible Duo in her arms. I unstrapped her and drug her out and got her to the ground...I carried her inside...Her screams came lower and lower as she lost her voice.  
  
~Trowa~  
  
I saw Wufei carry in Blaok and she looked as though she had gone insane. I wouldn't blame her...She knew Duo probably three times as much as we or Heero had and Heero looks almost Insane though he was more calm than her. I knew she cared more than she showed.  
  
~Blaok~  
  
'Duo!! You bastard get back here and live till you die of a natural death...Not being shot!!!!' Kept racing through my mind...I held tighter to Wufei as I lost my voice. I turned and with wide eyes I saw Duo's dead body...I got from Wufei's grip and ran over falling to a kneel at Duo's side...I layed my head on his arm and beat his chest with one fist while,with an almost quiet voice, I screamed at him. "Duo get up!! You're not dead!!!!"  
  
~Quatre~  
  
I picked Blaok up to her feet and pulled her away from Duo when the medics arrived. They asked if she was his girlfriend but we told them no. It took us all to hold her back as they carried Duo out in a body bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-Chan *Pouts* "So how much do you like?...Hate?" 


	13. 24hours

~?~  
  
I watched the house from above...I knew he deserved to live...Should he have died? "Come watch them. Make sure they all live." "Yes Sire." I watched as the one I called apon came over to the whole in the clouds to watched the group inside the house. "You may go back for twenty-four hours under a different name and body...Don't tell them who you are...If they all guess who you are you may live." "Really? Thank you Sire." I patted the boy on the head...he was only a child of two here...though on earth his body had grown to an older age. He fell through the clouds and his wings and halo faded as he chose a different teenage body.  
  
~Mavis*~  
  
I looked to my new body. "This is so awesome!!..Thank you Sire!"...I walked to the door of the Preventors hide out...The small blond every body loved answered...he looked so tired. "Hello?" "Hi...I was sencing a depression.." 'Sencing? I can come up with better than that...' "..around this area...Have you lost a loved one lately?" "Yes..." "Well I can help you get over the depression...How many live here?" "six...uhm...five now..." 'Poor Quatre...' "May I come in and talk to you all." "I guess...but you will have to come up to our only female resident's room...she is unable to leave her bed..." 'Poor Blaok...I'm so sorry..' "Ok...Lead away...By the way I am D..Dowil...Mavis Dowil.." "I'm Quatre..Nice to meet you...This way"  
  
~Quatre~  
  
This guy was weird..I led him to Blaok's room...Heero stood as soon as I opened the door...He glared at Mavis.." Heero it's alright...This is Mavis Dowil...He's a depressionist*" "Hnn" I sat on the foot of Blaok's bed. I looked Mavis over..He had cheastnut brown hair that was to her shoulder blades and held in a ponytail...His eyes were a rare shade of ghost blue..He was Heero's higth and was bronze like Wufie..He wore a work suit that was for people who had jobs to hide in crowds and pull people depressed or angered enough to do things, off to the side and talk to them.  
  
~Mavis~  
  
I stood in the center of the room. "You all loved this dead person a lot didn't you...I can sence how much you guys and she did." They nodded.." I will need to talk to you all one at a time...Where did this person die or spend a whole lot of time at?" "He died in battle...He spent a whole lot of time in his room..." Wufei answered.. "What is your name?" "Wufei." 'I know...I miss you Wufei..' "Well Wufei would you like to be the first to talk with me...We will have to talk in his room...Can you show me the way?" 'But I know the way....'  
  
~Wufei~  
  
"Sure..." I got up and led him to Duo's room...'This guy is creepy...Wonder if he's afraid of pitch black....probably not....Gods I miss Duo' I opened the door to the pitch black room. The only light was the glow in the dark paint that made little stars and a little light from the hall...I flicked on the light and Duo's black light turned on barely showing the floor...I stepped in and stubbed my toe. "Careful...Duo never really cleaned his room"  
  
~Mavis~  
  
'I did too!' " Ohhm....Okay well lets find his bed and we'll begin" I pretended to look around...I walked in the direction of a wall stepping on my hairbrush...'Heh...okay left now...Gods I forgot my own room for a second' I moved to the bed and sat. "I found it...come sit Wu'...." 'Oops...Big mistake...' "Huh?" I watched his outline find my bed. "Lets begin...How close were you to...uhm...Duo was it?" "Yes...I was close but never told him how I felt..." "Well you can tell me...That way you can get it out." "Ok...Well all of us guys were great friends....But I never got to tell Duo I liked him more than I showed..." "Oooh." 'Oh Wu'man why did you never tell me?'  
  
~Heero~  
  
After about an hour Wufei came back...He looked actually a whole lot happier...He told me it was my turn..I nodded and went to Duo's room..I went in and looked around the almost completely black room...Hot tears traveled down my cheeks as I found my way to Duo's bed. "Tell me how close were you to Duo?" "Duo was my first friend ever...He showed me how to actually have fun..I just wish it was me killed instead...That way other humans could get to know him." After a little, something about him seemed so familiar..."Mavis?...." "Hmm." "There is no Shinigami..." "Heero there will always be a God Of Death as lo....Heero...you....Bastard..." "Duo...How in the world!?!? Ho...mphmephm" He covered my mouth with a hand. "Not so loud...God is letting me have twenty-four hours to be on earth to see you guys....and if all of you guess who I really am then he'll let me live again. Some reason the medics froze my body instead of throwing it in a hole to rot..And no telling them who I am or i'll have to go back to just watching you guys and play with a halo..." "Okay" I leaned in and hugged him. "It's not the same if you don't have the little American body...why'd you go asian?.." "Eurasian...Cause all of you guys"  
  
~Trowa~  
  
Heero came in smiling even more than Wufei...Wufei told us that he got something off his chest and felt like he had been talking to Duo himself...Heero just came in and sat and told me it was my turn to talk...I went down to Duo's room and went in slowly finding a seat on his bed..."Tell me how close you were with Duo" "Well I can't say we were the closest people but because of him and Qautre...I learned not to just be a lonely clown...I actually began talking more...Do you have to fidget as I talk...Duo always did that.." "Sorry Tro.." 'That was Duo's nickname for me...what is with this man?' "Well Duo always called himself the God of Death or Shinigami...." After a while of talking I got weird thoughts of him being Duo...."How are you alive?" "God let me have twenty-four ho.....erm...My mom gave birth to me and I haven't been killed......"  
  
~Mavis~  
  
'Gods...what is with them...trying to get me sucked back to the clouds.' "Why?" "Only Duo would call me Tro....And the first time talking to people nobody in their right mine would give somebody a nickname..." "So what are you saying" "Just what you started to say....You're Duo...I have a thing for knowing paranormal things..." "But Tro I'm not dead I'm alive!....I hate you." He started laughing...He got up..."Thanks.....Mavis...heh" "Send Qautre in.." After a bit Qautre enter slowly wimpering with each step mumbling about messy rooms..." I like it this way Qautre..." "Only somebody like Duo could like this....Please tell me you're not a priest who grew up on the streets at first then in a church where everybody got killed while you were off..." "You have one good imagination" "No...That's just what Duo was...You know I don't need to talk I do all that at night when i'm alone..." "You sure?" "Positive.." "Only fools are positive.." I muttered.. "Huh?" "Erm...Nothing...Can you bring me the girl?" "Blaok?..Sure.."  
  
~Blaok~  
  
'Breath in...Breath out..' Repeated in my mind...The only way to keep myself alive...Duo would want me to live..."Tell me how close you were with Duo..." The first words I actually heard since Duo's death.."Talk Blaok...You can hear me....Now Talk...Talk to Duo...He can hear you were ever he is if you talk..." 'Duo...That is you....The only person to think like that is a certain loon and Doctor Z...' I jerked to a sit on Duo's bed...I knew it had to be his cause the mess on the floor and the room..I looked to the one talking to me and slapped him. "Duo don't ever do that to me again! You actually had me thinking you were dead!" "Gods you're the fastest to know it was me and you were inbetween life and death....And you still hit hard...Three down and two to go...Come on. Lets go show the others you are up...Don't tell them who I am...They gotta find out on their own."  
  
~Quatre~  
  
I stood to see the door to Blaok's room open and the first to walk in was Blaok herself..We all gasped. "Blaok you're up..." "Yes Quatre I am.....Mavis.." She seemed to put sarcasm into his name. "..Helped me." Heero and Trowa had kept looking to each other a lot and smiling happily..The three of them must have known the same thing...Mavis pulled the three out to the hall and talked to them about something..Heero came in and looked at Wufei and me. "Mavis will be spending the rest of his twenty-four hour off-break with us...Ok?" We nodded...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-Chan *Giggle* "See....See.....He turned out alright."  
  
*Mavis* Duo's 24 hour body's name  
  
*depressionist* My short desciption of somebody who helps people feeling depressed after a death of a loved one...another name...Social Worker *cringes* scary people...But our Duo isn't scary so I gave him a scary name...Social Worker is just not a scary name for scary people so give a non-scary person a scary name...makes sense....right??...Right??? HELLO???" *sees social workers come in to take her away for talking to a computer and for typing such weird things* "Gotta fly!" *hides* 


	14. Back

~Mavis~  
  
I stood with Quatre and Blaok in the kitchen. I sighed. "Don't you have anything not healthy?" "Yes...Not a lot though because Duo was the only one who ate unhealthy.." " Can I try making something?" "Sure...Need anything and I'll be in the livingroom..." "Ok...Blaok can you get me the Sugar Ice Bars? Thanks.." I dropped the few she got me into a small pot. " Vanilla soda..." "Sure" She handed me a two litter and i oppened it and poured it in the pot...I went and got chocolate chip cookies and crunched them in the mix...Then a couple peices of ice and then poured it into a bowl and covered it and set it in the freezer.."Eww...That is something only Duo would like in this househol.....Gods..." I turned to see Wufei...With wide eyes. "So I did hear right when I had stood at the door listening to you talk to Heero...You are Duo!" "Yes Wufei please don't tell Quatre he must find out on his own..." "Find what out on my own? If it's that you're Duo...I knew that the moment I looked at your eye color and shape in the dark of your room...Only Americans have eyes like those..And only Shinigami had eyes that could be confused with stars in the dark no matter what color..." I looked to Quatre who was eating a banana...."Does everybody have a secret way to find out...Gods...I feel left out...I wouldn't be able to tell any of you if the same thing happened to you...." They all laughed as Trowa and Heero came in.. "Do they know?" I nodded to them..  
  
~?~  
  
"Mavis....call the medics and tell them to unfreeze Duo Maxwell's body and take it to the place the got it...Tell them under Queen's orders" "Yes Sire"  
  
~Heero~  
  
I had called the medics to bring the body instead of Duo...Mavis...and had them put his body on the couch with out the body bag...Some reason they couldn't see Duo as Mavis..He had disappered and Duo's dead form slowly sat up...Scared, the medics left..  
  
~Duo~  
  
I sat up and stretched.."Being frozen is fun can I do it again!?!?" Blaok came over and hugged me tightly...she let go and slapped me as hard as she could without seriously hurting me...."NEVER EVER DIE WITHOUT ME AGAIN!!!" "Ok I won't.....Wouldn't wanna spend for ever in the after life with you yelling and hitting me every minute you could..." "Duo!....No joking....I love you and you left me...I almost let myself die because of that!!" She Blushed deeply. "I didn't mean i love you that way!" We all laughed as she ran to her room to hide... Heero came and hugged me.. "This cute, little American body is the one I think fits you best..." Suddenly I was smothered by hugs from all the guys..Out of no where a pillow came hitting us...We turned and picked up pillows....Thus the Pillow war began..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-Chan......*Blink..* 


End file.
